


L'amour ne meurt jamais

by 19lilacdemetrius97



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien and Felix are twins, F/F, F/M, M/M, Miraculous users are reincarnated, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-14
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2019-02-14 20:13:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13015299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/19lilacdemetrius97/pseuds/19lilacdemetrius97
Summary: Reincarnation AU. Marinette has always been ladybug, her body just changed every life. She always fell in love with her partner and one of them would always leave the other heart broken due to dying early. This time Marinette doesn't want to know who is behind her Chat Noir's mask. She doesn't want to get hurt and she doesn't want him to get hurt. Besides, the new boy in school, Adrien Agreste, is pretty attractive. Maybe it's time for a change.A dark twist on a love story.





	1. The Beginning

“No, Chat Noir!” Ladybug cried out as she caught the dark haired boy as he fell from a tower. She pressed him against her chest and fought back tears as she rocked him against her body.

Chat Noir gave her a soft smile and weakly tucked her red hair behind her ear. He stared into her honey brown eyes tenderly. “Don’t cry Princess. I’ll see you next life. You know that.” he chuckled weakly, caressing her cheek tenderly. His transformation started disappearing as the bracelet on his wrist faded into his body to merge once again with his soul.

Liang Guo Shen looked up at Ladybug with adoration in his eyes. The second the transformation disappeared completely his hand fell and his eyes rolled to the back of his head. 

“No,” Ladybug gasped. “Please.” she cried, grabbing his hand back. She pressed her lips against his hand. When he didn’t respond she screamed out in pain. 

After a mini eternity a white gloved hand landed on her shoulder. She looked up at Chienne Blanche as the other girl gave her a sad look.

“We can’t let his death be in vain.” she whispered. Her blond hair was choppy and her right eye was gone. Everyone had lost something in this war. It was important to stay strong though.

Ladybug looked around her and found the rest of her team looking at her sadly. Chat Noir was her soul mate. He had been her soulmate for the past thousand lives and he will be her soulmate for a thousand more. She’ll see him again in her next life. It still hurt whenever he died though. Living a life without him was the worst thing in the world.

The others understood how it felt. Chienne Blanche and Peacock were soulmates. This time around they were both girls but that didn’t matter. What mattered was the person on the inside.

Carapace and Renard Rouge were both men this time around as well. They were soulmates as well. 

Lastly King Bee and Papillon were soul mates. 

Ladybug took a deep breath and closed Li’s eyes before she stood up. “Let’s do this,” she whispered. “For Chat Noir.”

“For Chat Noir.” the others agreed.

“For Li.” she whispered, clutching her chest.

With that she raced into battle.

xXxXx

Peacock stared at Ladybug and Liang, her heart hurt. She didn’t know Chat Noir’s identity until this very moment but the moment Li’s face appeared her heart dropped.

Liang was her precious little brother. Chat Noir, the boy who had been fighting by her side since they were kids, the brave boy with awful puns and the dirtiest mind known to man was her Li. The little boy who looked up to her and snooped through her diary and consoled her when her parents beat her for dating a girl.

He was gone. Forever.

She looked up as Chienne Blanche wrapped an arm around her waist. “Come on. Let’s avenge him.” she whispered. “You’ll see him next life.”

“I never knew.” she whispered.

“No one but Ladybug knew. It’s safer if only one other person knows. You know that.” 

It was true. Now that they knew Chat Noir’s identity they knew Ladybugs. Liang was dating a pretty redhead named Sakura Xie. Sakura was Ladybug, there was no denying it at this point. 

It hurt to think she would never see her brother alive again.

xXxXx

Renard Rouge felt hollow. Liang, his best friend in the world was dead. This couldn’t be real. 

He wanted to scream and cry and do anything to make his heart stop hurting. Li was the kindest boy he knew. He was lovable and kind and one of the main people Renard was fighting to protect.

Carapace grabbed his hand. He had only met Li a couple of times at Renard’s birthdays. Since they did go to different schools they didn’t get to hang out as much as they would have liked. He wasn’t that close with Chat Noir either but it still hurt to see a friend die. He knew in some of their previous lives they were close but this one they weren’t.

He knew how important Li was to Renard and it hurt to see the man he loved look so broken.

“Let’s revenge him.” Renard said coldly. He didn’t sound like he usually did. “Someone is going to die for killing him.” 

Carapace blinked and nodded. “Alright.” he said softly.

xXxXx

Papillon looked up as a raindrop fell on her face. She let out a howl. The rain got heavier and soon it was pouring. She didn’t care though. She looked up when she saw the beast that killed her friend.

“Papi, no,” Bee yelled as he reached towards her. She barely had time to look at him before she was grabbed by a large hand. The monster plucked the broach off her chest and dropped her as she transformed. Her body landed on the ground with a loud crack. Bee rushed over to her and cradled her. “No. Please no.” he cried.

Dying with your miraculous meant you would reincarnate.

No one knew what happened you you died without it. For all he knew his soul mate was gone forever.

Bee stroked her beautiful cheek and sobbed. The others looked on in complete horror.

Ladybug helped him up. “Charge!” she screamed.

The others screamed and raced after her.

xXxXx

Chloe’s heart hurt. She kept reliving the memory over and over again. The love of her life, her beautiful butterfly Papillon. She was fifteen years into her new life and she hated having to exist without Papi. Life without love wasn’t worth living. 

She was still determined that she would find her soulmate in this life. She would find the butterfly miraculous and find her love and everything would be okay again. 

Every life was getting harder and harder though. This was her fifth life without her soulmate and her ability to hope that the love of her life would return to her was growing thinner and thinner.

She wasn’t sure she wanted to continue being a hero. Her last life she didn’t even touch her miraculous. This life she had decided to store the comb away as well. There was no point in fighting if she had nothing to fight for. 

She turned on the news and watched as the new Ladybug and Chat Noir saved Paris from a bomber.

She couldn’t face them right now. They would probably never forgive her for abandoning them last life. Plus it was hard to be around them since they were usually so lovey dovey. 

She looked at her comb miraculous, their miraculous fades into existence when their kwami thinks they’re ready, and sighed before locking it up and turning away.

xXxXx

Adrien woke up to the sound of sirens. He bolted awake, waking Plagg in his desperate attempt to get out of bed.

“Adrien, where are you going?” Plagg asked.

“Sirens.”

“Do you need to transform?”

Adrien shook his head. A couple days ago a small box appeared on his desk with a ring in it. A small cat kwami came with it. Ever since then he had gotten snippets of the past. Nothing too detailed, only that he used to be a superhero named Chat Noir or Chatte Noire depending on his gender (he was still getting used to the fact that in some of his past lives he was a girl). 

Now, according to Plagg he was supposed to become Chat Noir again and save Paris. Honestly it was the best thing that could happen to him. He loved saving people and making people happy. Especially with Ladybug, his lovely partner, and according to Plagg, his soul mate.

Plagg flew into Adrien’s nightgown, curious about what’s happening.

Adrien ran to the room next to his fathers and found paramedics placing his brother on a gurney. Felix Agreste smiled when he saw Adrien at his door. Adrien rushed to his brothers side and took his hand. 

“You were doing so well.” Adrien whispered. 

Felix smiled at him. “Dad said he’s going to get me a new heart.” he said weakly before coughing.

Their father had been desperate to get his son a new heart ever since the doctors told him that Felix was going to die without one. He was born with a weak heart and after their mother disappeared his condition only seemed to get worse. His only option was heart surgery. It was terrifying.

Adrien didn’t know what he would do without his brother. He watched the paramedics take his brother away. He saw his father talking to one of the paramedics about where Felix was on the transplant list. Adrien knew his father had enough money to buy a heart with less than legal means and he knew eventually Gabriel Agreste would resort to that if he had too.

Gabriel grabbed Adrien’s shoulder once the paramedics left. “He’s on top of the donor list. He’s getting a new heart.” Adrien looked at his father in surprise. His father just pressed him against his chest. “He’s going to be okay.”

Adrien didn’t want to bring up the risks of open heart surgery because he wanted his father to have hope. He also wanted to believe his brother would be okay. He felt happier than he had in awhile.

He gets to be a superhero and his brother is getting a heart.

Adrien doesn’t know why he started crying. Maybe it was because he was so happy. His father just held him tightly and for the first time since his mother left them he felt safe.

xXxXx

Marinette woke up with tears streaming down her face. She quickly wiped them away and pulled out her night journal to record her latest dream.

She closed her eyes and recalled the painful memory. She was boy on a date with a beautiful girl with long, shiny white blond hair and clear and smooth pale skin. She was dressed in a white sundress and had a lovely smile on her face. 

Marinette didn’t know her name but she knew she loved her. A weird thought since Marinette was pretty sure she was straight. There was something about her that made Marinette happy. 

The girl giggled at something Marinette said, her laughter filling the air. She began toying with the ladybug print pin in his hair and rubbing the necklace of a paw print around her neck. Marinette recognized them both as the Ladybug and Chatte Noire miraculous’. Her miraculous this life was earrings but she knew they held the same power.

The girl gasped at something, Marinette barely had time to turn around before the girl pushed him out the way, taking the hit. 

Marinette had walked into traffic unknowingly almost getting run over. 

She turned around and cradled the girl. The girl just smiled at him, confessing her love and kissing him before going limp.

And at that point Marinette woke up.

She made a quick sketch of the girl on the page next to where she wrote the memory.

The book was filling up quickly. She dreamed of a new love every night. Some dreams where they were fighting side by side, some dreams where they were on sweet dates or getting married, some dreams where she died in the others arms and some dreams where the love of her life dies in her arms. Some of the dreams weren’t about her love though.

Marinette didn’t really understand it. Her kwami had told her that they were memories of her past life.

Marinette didn’t know how much more her heart could take. In most of these memories she watches the love of her life die. She didn’t actually know them but her heart still broke every time she had to witness the light fade from her lovers eyes.

It was one of the reasons she didn’t want to know her Chat Noir’s identity. If she met him in real life and she loved him and he died she would be heartbroken. It was safer this way. Her Chat Noir didn’t like it but he did respect her decision. 

Marinette sighed. Was it better to love and lose than to never have loved at all? Right now at least it was.

xXxXx


	2. Adrien and Nino

Ladybug grinned as he grabbed Chatte Noire around her tiny waist. He spun her in a circle and dipped her into a kiss. 

“Deion! Enough! My mother will be wondering where I am.” Chatte Noire giggled as she made no attempt to leave his embrace. 

Deion grinned and released the ladybug transformation. He was a handsome fellow with light blond hair and playful blue eyes. He was strong and loving and Chatte loved everything about him.

“My dear Tabitha,” Deion leaned down and kissed her. “Stay with me forever.” he whispered.

Tabitha shook her head. “You know we can’t do that.” 

Deion caressed her cheek. 

Adrien woke up abruptly and stared at the ceiling. He rolled over and clutched his chest. He felt how desperately Tabitha wanted to stay with her Ladybug. He felt her wanting and her love for him. He also somehow knew that after that moment they never saw each other again. She was taken to a concentration camp where she eventually died, sad and alone.

His chest hurt and he didn’t want to live through her pain. The pain of losing the everything.

“Are they all this painful?” he asked Plagg weakly, once he could find his voice again.

Plagg gave him a pitied glance. “I’m afraid most Chat Noirs and Ladybugs lose each other young. Life is dangerous. At least you get to meet your Ladybug again in your next life.”

Adrien squeezed his eyes shut. “She doesn’t want to meet me though.” he pointed out. “Why doesn’t she want to meet me?”

“Maybe she needs a break. You have been the one who died first for the past couple of times.” Plagg pointed out. “Now get out of bed. I want cheese.”

Adrien opened his eyes and stared at the tiny Kwami. He rolled over and got up. “Do you know how I died?”

Plagg sighed. “Monster attacks mostly. A couple lives ago you were born blind but you insisted on fighting and let’s say that you didn’t last long. You died from cancer a couple of times. There was also the plague and the time you got burned alive. Sometimes when Ladybug dies before you, suicide is your method of death.” Plagg listed off casually. “Now food?”

Adrien sighed. “Yeah. I think my dad’s at the hospital with Felix anyways so we should be set to sneak some cheese off.”

“You never told me about him. What’s up with your brother?”

Adrien frowned. “He was born with a weak heart. I don’t know all the details but I do know it got worse in the past couple of months and he needs a transplant. Last night he had to be rushed to the hospital and apparently they found a heart for him.” Adrien sighed. “Father said they’re putting him under the knife sometime today and he will hopefully be fine.”

Adrien entered the kitchen and found some cheese for Plagg. He looked at the clock and perked up a little.

“Father’s gone for the day and Natalie is probably busy caring for Felix. I can probably make it to school today.” he pointed out.

Plagg gave him a weird look. “What kid wants to go to school?”

Adrien just grinned. He ran to his room and threw on a quick outfit before grabbing a backpack and Plagg and running outside. He felt a little bad about using his brother’s hospitalization as an excuse to disobey his father but he knew Felix wouldn’t mind. Felix wanted to go to school too but he wasn’t in any condition to go. Adrien had to stay home to keep his brother company even though half the time his brother was in the hospital and Adrien had to suffer lessons alone.

He wondered that if his brother didn’t exist then would he have to be homeschooled?

He navigated himself to school pretty easily and was halfway up the steps when Natalie’s voice rang out.

“Your brother is in the hospital and you’re doing this?” 

Adrien felt guilt fill him. “I know. I just need to do this, for me. Please.”

Before he could get her response he ran into the school. 

He couldn’t help but grin. He made it.

xXxXx

Nino looked up as a handsome blond boy entered the room with the school bully; Chloe. 

She led him to Nino’s desk and motioned to the empty seat next to him. “This will be your seat, Adri-kins.” she announced happily. The boy smiled happily at her and slid next to Nino. He turned to Nino and held out his hand.

“Hi, my name is Adrien Agreste.” the boy introduced himself, holding out his hand.

Nino eyed the boy carefully before looking at the offered hand. He knew it was rude but he really didn’t want to be friends with someone like Chloe. He saw how Sabrina acted around her ‘best friend’. He would rather have no friends than be a slave.

“So you’re friends with Chloe? Huh?” Nino commented.

He couldn’t help but feel a little bad at the pain in the other boys eyes from being rejected from Nino. Adrien took his hand back and looked at his lap.

Chloe’s voice caused both boys to look up. Nino watched as Chloe handed Sabrina a chewed piece of gum and put it on the seat next to Adrien’s. 

Nino’s eyes widened when Adrien stood up, angry. “What are you doing?” he demanded, pushing both girls away so he could take the gum off. 

Chloe and Sabrina just laughed and said something stupid about how the people who sat there yesterday deserved it. 

Adrien just ignored them and tried his best to remove the gum. Nino was pretty impressed a pretty boy would do something like that.

“What are you doing?” a soft voice gasped from the doorway.

Nino barely had time to turn and look at the beautiful girl before she was pushing Adrien out of the way. When Chloe and Sabrina started laughing she got visibly upset.

“You’re friends with Chloe, right?” she huffed before covering the gum with a napkin and sitting down.

Nino watched as Adrien sat down next to him looking defeated and visibly upset. He put his head on the desk and Nino felt bad.

“Why didn’t you tell her that it was Chloe’s idea?” Nino felt himself asking.

Adrien looked at him, surprised. “Chloe’s like my only friend. I can’t just throw her under the bus.” he said softly. “Maybe I shouldn’t have come to school.” he said so softly that Nino almost didn’t hear him.

Nino knew how hard it was to be teenager and how hard it was to make friends. He also knew how hard it was to stand up to his friends and Adrien didn’t even think twice about calling Chloe on her bullying.

Nino reached out his hand. “You look like you could use some new friends. My name is Nino.”

The poor boy looked so genuinely happy that Nino felt bad that he initially rejected him.

After class Nino walked home for lunch. He found himself in an empty house, nothing out of the ordinary. He made himself a sandwich and sat on the couch to watch the news. Apparently Ladybug and Chat Noir were at it again. Saving Paris like the wonderful superheroes they were.

“You know that you could help them.” 

Nino looked up at the jade turtle Kwami as he flew up to Nino’s face. Nino sighed and shook his head. “I can’t do that. The past me’s were incredible people. I’m not athletic or good at strategizing battle plans.” he told Wayzz. “Besides, it’s not like any of the other heroes are fighting.” he mumbled.

“They might not be ready yet.” Wayzz told him as he flew to Nino’s bracelet. He looked up at Nino and smiled. “You are ready. And you’ll be a great hero.”

Nino shook his head. “They don’t even need my help.” he mumbled as he watched Chat Noir hand the bad guy off to a police officer. 

Wayzz frowned. “Not now, but when they do it would be better if you knew how to fight so you could help them.” he pointed out.

Nino looked at the time and sighed. He shoved the rest of his lunch into his mouth and grabbed his backpack. He played with the bracelet but decided to keep it on. Wayzz snuck into his coat. Nino made his way back to school with a heavy heart.

His new friend was sitting in his seat when he got back. He had an extremely troubled look on his face and was constantly looking at his phone.

“Hey man,” Nino greeted him. 

Adrien gave him a fake smile before returning to his phone.

“You okay?”

Adrien bit his lip. “Yeah. Fine.” he lied.

Nino could tell he obviously didn’t want to talk about it but it looked like it was weighing the poor boy down.

“I got permission earlier from my father. I can now go to school.”

“Is that a bad thing?” Nino asked, confused.

Adrien shook his head. “I just don’t like how I used our situation at home to manipulate him into agreeing.”

Nino wanted to asked about the situation at home but he didn’t think it would be appropriate to pry. If Adrien wanted to say more he would have.

“You’re here now. It doesn’t matter how. You already made your friend.”

Adrien gave him a genuine smile. “Yeah. You’re right. Thank you Nino.”

Nino smiled back at him. “No problem man.”

xXxXx

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all like it. Please review in the area below. I would really appreciate it :)


	3. Marinette and Felix

Marinette was in love. She couldn’t really control how fast and deeply she fell in love. It was like one minute she was worried that she would have to fall in love with a partner who would eventually die and the next she was glad she had the opportunity to fall in love with someone completely different. At least she was able to love other people.

She felt a little bad about thinking about a different boy in the same way she should be thinking about Chat Noir. She felt like she was cheating on him somehow. He had been the love of her life in many different lives. She could remember kissing him and feeling a strong sense of affection for him in different lives. He was someone who she knew she could easily fall in love with. She had done it a thousand times and she could do it a thousand more. He’s a good person with a pure soul.

Maybe she was making a mistake. Maybe she should talk to Chat Noir and find out who he is beneath his mask. Something was holding her back though. Love was a double edged sword. But for more times than she would like to admit, Chat Noir has hurt her. She could barely stand the dreams of having the love of her life die in her arms. The thought of having that happen to her was unbearable. She didn’t know if she could stand it.

Her past lives all kind of stopped living without their partner. Some had remarried and had families with other people but the black cat always remained in her heart.

She looked at a picture of the boy she liked. Adrien Agreste. 

He was handsome, kind and thoughtful. From her research she realizes there isn’t much known about him other than the fact that his father was world renowned fashion designer Gabriel Agreste and he modeled for his father’s clothes sometimes under the title ‘A&F Agreste’ probably to keep his privacy. She didn’t really know what A or F meant but she did know Gabriel named one of his most famous children collections that. 

She didn’t mean to fall in love with him. But he makes her heart skip a beat. Something Chat Noir just doesn’t do. Maybe it was a sign telling her to move on.

“You have that dreamy look on your face again.” 

Marinette blushed and turned to her best friend as she fell into step with her.

“Morning Alya,” Marinette greeted, skillfully avoiding the knowing glances her best friend was sending her.

The two of them made their way into the school and sat in the seats behind Nino and Adrien’s. Marinette couldn’t help but want to see Adrien, especially after he gave her his umbrella the day before. Chloe and Sabrina had argued with them a bit for sitting in their seats but the two girls stood their ground and forced the bullies into the front row.

When class started Marinette couldn’t help but notice Adrien was missing. Hopefully she didn’t hurt him too much on that first day that he didn’t want to come back.

Alya just took her hand and squeezed it.

xXxXx

Felix stared at his father as the man spoke to the doctors about his recovery. He was told he would have to be very careful for a couple of months. Nothing too stressful and he would have to maintain a strict diet. He already had a struct diet since he and his brother were models.

Felix had been be bound for a while and he kind of missed modeling. He loved makeup and dressing up. His father was also an incredible designer and he loved wearing his clothes. He knew Adrien didn’t like modeling as much but he knew his brother did it for him and for their father. 

He looked at the sleeping figure on the bed next too him. Adrien must have been so anxious and worried about his surgery. He looked like he didn’t sleep at all the night before. He probably still feels guilty about disobeying their father and going to school yesterday. 

Felix didn’t blame him. He wanted to go to school as well. He wanted friends and a life. He knew he was lacking in social skills, more so than his brother because he was more sheltered. It didn’t stop him from dreaming though.

He looked to his father to make he wasn’t looking before glancing at his brother to make sure he was still asleep before pulling a string with a thin black ring with a dark blue paw print in it. He smiled and clutched it to his heart. 

“It went well?”

Felix looked up and couldn’t help but smile at the small boy by the door. The boy had long red bangs and a sweet smile. He was incredibly beautiful and kind. He was also Felix’s soulmate, the Royal Peacock. Nathaniel Kurtzberg. 

They had actually met at the hospital when they were little since Felix seemed to always be sick and Nathaniel’s mother was Felix’s personal nurse and she sometimes brought Nathaniel with her to work. They just clicked and Felix didn’t know why until they met up in their hero forms and revealed themselves to each other a couple months ago. 

Felix wasn’t strong enough to be a hero and Nathaniel didn’t want to fight without him so they stayed back to let Ladybug and Chat Noir take care of everything. 

Felix motioned Nathaniel towards him. Nathaniel looked unsure but he moved forward anyways, gasping in shock when Felix grabbed his shirt and brought him forward for a chaste kiss. 

“I’m going to be just fine.” Felix told him, with a smile. “Unfortunately I’m going to bored out of my mind for the next couple of months. Especially with Adrien going to school now.”

Nathaniel giggled at him. “I’ll visit you. Don’t worry. Maybe we can sneak you into school on some days.”

“That sounds fun.”

“I don’t even think Adrian noticed he’s in my class yesterday. Chloe basically manhandled him the whole day. I think he made one friend though.”

“Yeah, he does tend to let Chloe boss him around. Always have since we were kids.” Felix agreed.

“You know I can hear you, right?” Adrien grumbled, opening one eye and glaring at the two boys next to him. Felix flashed him an innocent smile and Nathaniel burst into laughter. “And I don’t let Chloe boss me around.” he pouted.

“You upset the chillest girl in our class. Marinette is one of the sweetest, most laid back girls ever and you incurred her wrath.”

“I apologized and we’re okay now.” Adrien huffed. “Why are you here anyways, don’t you have school?”

“Don’t you?” Felix shot back.

“My boyfriend just had heart surgery.” Nathaniel told him, slipping his hand into Felix’s. “Mom said I would spend the afternoon here. I just had to survive morning classes and get all my homework. I got your homework as well.”

Adrien didn’t look too excited about the homework.

“I’ll do your homework if you pretend to be me all day tomorrow and I get to go to school.”

“Absolutely not. Father would never allow it.” Adrien argued. “Plus you’re still recovering.”

“Father doesn’t have to know. We are identical. You’re just slightly fatter than me.”

Adrien huffed. “I’m not fat. You’re just scrawny. And you’re hair is flat.”

Felix ran a hand through his hair and scowled. “It’s not flat. It’s just not an uncontrollable mess like yours is.” 

Nathaniel’s laughter made them stop.

“I missed you guys arguing like brothers.” he confessed. “It’s nice to see you have the energy to argue.” he told his boyfriend.

“I am inclined to agree with Mr Kurtzberg.”

The three boys looked up when Gabriel entered the room. 

“Felix, the doctors said the surgery went very well. Nathaniel, your mother is going to stay at my house to monitor him for a couple of days. Feel free to visit.”

“Thank you sir.” Nathaniel grinned.

“While you’re there you may as well help me out with my designs,” Gabriel said casually. “Plus I was thinking of hiring a handsome red haired model to take over Felix’s model while he is in recovery.”

“Father, don’t overwhelm him. You know he can’t say no to you.” Felix said, unimpressed. 

“What can I say. I had kids to carry on my legacy and I was gifted with two pretty boys who thinks math and science are more interesting than the world of fashion.” Gabriel said upset. “My future son in law though is a handsome talented artist and while he isn’t a designer yet, he has wonderful taste and I can see potential. I would like to nurture this potential. Adrien, I expect you to find someone like your brother did who is equally or more promising than young Nathaniel.”

Adrien shot Felix a glare while Nathaniel turned red. “Pretty boy?” Felix mumbled, slightly offended. While it was true that he liked science more than fashion he didn’t agree with his father’s statement. “You make it sound like you like my boyfriend more than me.”

“Don’t be ridiculous. I love you all equally.”

“Equally? We are your children!” 

Gabriel ignored him in favor of taking out a tape measurer and taking Nathaniel’s measurements. “Felix, you should get some rest.” he said. “Adrien, you and Nathaniel should do your homework at home. I’ll meet you both there later.” 

Once the two boys, dazed and confused, walked out, Gabriel turned to Felix.

“How are you feeling.”

Felix squeezed his ring again. “I feel a little weird about having someone else’s heart inside me.” he confessed. “But I’m happy I can be normal now.”

“That’s good. You’re mother would be so proud of you for being so strong.” Gabriel told him.

Felix frowned. “I want her back.”

Gabriel kissed his forehead. “I do too. You know I’m doing all I can to find her. But she left us on purpose.”

“I know.”

Get some rest. I’ll visit tomorrow to take you home. You be good for the doctors. I’ll have Adrien and Nathaniel facetime you tonight so you aren’t lonely.”

“Thank you daddy. I love you.”

“I love you too son.” Gabriel smiled at him. He ruffled his sons hair and waited until the young man was asleep before leaving.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some mild spoilers from season two: 
> 
> So I am not a big fan of Gabriel Agreste being a villain. To be completely honest I think that part is badly written. There is no way a successful man like himself would terrorize Paris for one wish. Especially after he figures out his son is Chat Noir and therefore one of the people he is trying to destroy. He is a smart man and I know he cares at least a little for his son. And while his wife may be important to him he is intelligent to know that destroying Paris and their son is not what she would have wanted. Instead I'm going to make Gabriel Agreste a caring dad. He used to be kind but after losing his wife he kind of closed himself off. Once his son's health started getting worse though he realized that he still had family and they were important to him and became kind to his sons again. He's still strict and overprotective though. Besides, a deadbeat mom is a nice twist.
> 
> As for Nathaniel and Felix, I wanted to write a sweet uncomplicated romance between at least one of the pairs because I already know Adrien and Marinette's relationship is going to be extremely complicated because Marinette loves Adrien and Adrien loves Ladybug. Both their loves are kind of selfish at the moment as well. As for Nino and Alya, they are going be interesting to write as well. I haven't really decided how to start their relationship yet. 
> 
> As for Chloe, I haven't desided what to do with her. I wanted to give her a reason for being so bitchy because rich girl with a weak willed dad isn't a very realistic thing (also bad writing) and we still don't know if her mom is dead or she left her and how that effected Chloe. And from what I have seen from season 2 she is a very complex character with incredible potential. I actually like her character. And I feel like if the love of her life is someone who is assumingly dead forever then she would be very irrational and she would take her anger out on other people because she's terrified that she would have to exist forever alone. 
> 
> Also I wanted one of the pairings to be childhood friends because I adore those types of relationships.


	4. Adrien and Alya

Adrien smiled at Nino as he sat down beside him. “Good morning.”

Nino waved at him. “You didn’t come to school yesterday. Everyone was worried.” Nino told him. “Even Chloe looked worried.”

Adrien debated on telling Nino about his family life but decided against it. Nino didn’t ask so he probably didn’t care about the details of his life. The thought made him a little sad but he wasn’t about to push the lines on their fragile friendship yet.

“Well she’s pretty close to my family.” Adrien told him with a smile. “Everything is good now though.” he reached down to pull out his homework and missed the flash of pain on Nino’s face. “What did I miss yesterday?”

Nino blinked at him. “Not much. I got your homework but I didn’t know where you lived and I didn’t have your number…” he trailed off, his hand playing with a folder of homework in front of him. “I see you already have your homework though.”

Adrien wasn’t good at reading emotions so he didn’t pick up on Nino’s distant tone. He flashed Nino a grin. “Yeah, I do. Thanks anyways.” he perked up a little, this was his chance to exchange numbers with his first friend. “Do you mind if we swap numbers? I mean… if a situation like this pops up it might be nice to have each other's number.” he trailed off, looking at Nino feeling very vulnerable. 

To his relief Nino agreed. 

When Nino gave his phone back to him he opened Nino’s contact and grinned. “Thanks!”

Before Nino could say anything more Adrien felt a hand brush his shoulder. Chloe had a concerned look in her eyes but other than that she looked like the same bitch she usually was. 

“How did it go?” she asked quietly.

Adrien looked around and frowned. He didn’t really want to discuss his brothers condition in front of everyone. “Everything’s going to be okay now.” he said vaguely.

The answer seemed to pacify the other girl enough for her to ask nothing more.

Adrien sighed and looked down. He would be lying if he said he wasn’t still worried but he knew dwelling on it wouldn’t solve anything. He turned back to Nino.

“Did you want to hang out this weekend? Dad cancelled my modelling gigs for the week.” Adrien asked. His father took him and his brother off modelling for a week until Felix recovers a little. 

“Sure. What did you have in mind?” Nino asked.

Adrien gave him a small smile. “I don’t really know. What do you like to do for fun? Bowling? Mini golf? Shopping? Karaoke?” 

Nino laughed at that list. “Ambitious. How about an amusement park?”

Adrien’s eyes lit up. “Yes! Definitely! I’ve never been to the amusement park before.” Felix had always been forbidden because of his heart condition and Adrien never asked because he felt bad.

“Really? Your dad has you on a tight leash.” Nino mumbled under his breath.

“Did I hear you guys say amusement park?”

Nino and Adrien turned around to find Alya with a scheming look on her face and Marinette looking flustered.

“Yeah, Adrien’s never been.” Nino said excitedly. “Do you guys want to come?”

“The more the merrier.” Adrien said, though he kind of just wanted Nino to go with him. It might be nice to get to know more people in his class though.

Alya grinned. “Alright!”

Marinette glared at Alya. “I have to help my parents out this weekend,” she told her. “Mme Gene’s wedding is then and we’re making the cake and other desserts.”

Alya’s face fell. “I forgot I have to babysit my sisters.” she groaned. “My parents are going out for the weekend.”

“I only have this weekend off.” Adrien told Nino. 

Nino shrugged, “Boys day out?”

Adrien grinned. “Definitely.”

xXxXx

Alya tucked a strand of hair behind her ear as she flew across the city at night dressed in a white and orange outfit with ridiculous fox ears on top of her head.

She wasn’t the biggest fan of her new superhero identity. Sure it’s cool to be a superhero and she would love to save people but she wasn’t really needed. Ladybug and Chat Noir were more than enough. There was a huge controversy about them anyways. Did Paris really need magical superheroes in their lives? Any more would definitely cause an uproar.

She did this every night she had the opportunity though. Paris may not need saving but she did. Her life was going fine but the second she got these powers she felt reality slip from her. 

Dreams plagued her every night. She was afraid to close her eyes because she didn’t know what she would see. Every dream was from her past life and each got more and more painful as time went on. 

Flashes of different Ladybugs and Chat Noirs filled her mind. Each just as brave and lovable as the last. There were others of course. A blue peacock hero, a white dog hero, a yellow and black bee hero and a purple butterfly hero.

The one that made her heart ache though was the person dressed in a jade turtle outfit. She hadn’t met them yet but she knew they were her soulmate. She hoped it was a ‘he’ so she replaced the they in her mind with he. 

She hadn’t met him yet but she knew when she did she would love him unconditionally. The thought scared her because she always considered herself a strong woman who would never let a man get to her. 

As the night stretched on though she couldn’t help but feel upset. Ever since she got her powers she had roamed the streets looking for a glimpse of her love. It’s usually Chat Noir or Ladybug roaming the streets but she had caught Royal Peacock and Chien Blanc a couple of times making out under the stars. No Queen or King Bee, no Papillon and most importantly no Carapace.

“You’re out late.”

Alya turned around and found herself face to face with Peacock. She had yet to actually talk to him since she was usually with his soulmate and she didn’t want to disturb him. 

He truly was beautiful. He and Papillon always were. The two of them were too pure for this world and Rena always felt bad for Bee and Chien/Chienne for being the one who takes their partners innocence.

This life Peacock had a lovely set of turquoise eyes that shined in the light and soft red hair. 

“Yeah well I couldn’t sleep.” Alya told him. “What about you?”

Peacock frowned and held up a plastic bag. “Just picking up a present for Chien.”

“I haven’t seen you two out recently.” she commented. 

“He was sick.” was all Peacock offered before sitting down. “I haven’t seen you and Carapace out together yet.”

“I haven’t seen him yet.” she said.

“You’ll find him.” Peacock told her. 

Alya sighed. “Don’t you have to get that to Chien?”

Peacock chuckled. “He’s probably asleep.”

“Do you mind showing me what you got him?” Alya asked, sitting next to him. “I won’t tell him.” she added when she felt his hesitancy.

Peacock bit his lip but pulled a small jewelry box.

Alya took it into her hands and gently opened it. She gasped at the beautiful charm bracelet inside. There were four charms on it. A peacock feather, a small dog, a heart and the word survivor.

“He had heart surgery.” he said quietly. “For the longest time I didn’t know if he would okay. He’s been sick his whole life and now he has the chance to be a normal boy. I’ve never been this happy in my life. His brother and I cried for three hours straight when we heard he was going to be okay.”

Alya suddenly felt out of place. She didn’t know it until now but she wanted a boy like Peacock to love her. Someone who loved her unconditionally that he would spend time and clearly a lot of money on a charm bracelet. Then wait until night to finally give it to her just so they would be alone, probably spend the night.

Alya sighed and leaned back. “The jewelry store has probably been closed for hours. How long have you been out here?”

When he didn’t answer she looked over to him. He was fast asleep, his head tilting dangerously over the building. She nudged him awake. “Get going before you fall asleep.” she said handing the charm bracelet to him.

He gave her a smile before flying off.

Alya looked up at the sky. “Carapace, where are you?” she whispered, her heart aching. She hoped he was doing okay. If he died without her ever knowing him she would probably go crazy.

She reached into the sky and grabbed at it before pressing her fist to her chest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Current breakdown of next couple chapters:
> 
> Chapter 5: Marinette and Chloe (Marinette struggles as Ladybug and Chloe starts on a journey to find who she is)  
> Chapter 6: Adrien and Nino (Weekend - theme park)  
> Chapter 7: Something to get the plot moving. Probably Marinette and Adrien- still undecided.


End file.
